The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to multiple visors providing selective window coverage for the windshield, the side window, or both.
There exists a variety of multiple visor systems in which two or more visor panels are employed to provide windshield coverage, side window coverage, or both for the convenience of the vehicle operator or passenger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,982 represents a nested visor system in which multiple visor panels are employed and share mounting brackets for their controlled movement between stored and selective use position. This visor system includes a plurality of panels which nest to form, in appearance, a single visor when in a stored position or a front windshield use position. In this system, in order to provide simultaneous pivoting of the multiple panels, pivot axles are used which are offset. This adds somewhat to the complexity and therefore cost of both the mounting brackets and pivot axles for the visor installation. Also, the visor blades themselves typically include at least one concave blade for nestably receiving at least one of the remaining visor panels or blades.